Fernando Martinez
miniatur|Fernando Martinez (Illustration) Fernando Martinez ist eine Radiomoderator, Reporter und eine Art Zuhälter aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty CityIn den beiden Episoden Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony taucht Fernando nur dann auf, wenn diese Spiele in der Compilation „Episodes from Liberty City“ gekauft wurden., Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (1984) In Vice City Stories tritt er als Reporter auf, der auf den Straßen Vice Citys nach Liebe sucht. Er hat auf Emotion 98.3 ein paar Auftritte: Doggy-Style Pets * Lionel Makepeace'''Synchronstimme: Steve Stratton:' Jetzt beweisen wir Ihnen, dass unsere Verkaufsmannschaft weiß, wie sie die Hörer an den Radios behält. Hier ist Fernando bei Doggy-Style Pets. ''(Tiergeräusche im Hintergrund) * Fernando Martinez'''Synchronstimme: Frank Chavez:' Danke Lionel, du klingst so, als würde gleich das Östrogen in dir die Macht übernehmen. Ich bin Fernando Martinez. Ich sende gerade live von der Doggy-Style-Zoohandlung. Wenn ich emotional werde, hol ich mir einen Welpen, Lionel. Und wenn ich mich besser fühle, sage ich zu mir: „Fernando, du brauchst keinen Welpen mehr. Du brauchst eine Frau mit großen Hüften, in denen ein Kind gebärt, das sich eines Tages gegen dich erheben und totschlagen wird.“ Also schmeiß ich den Welpen weg und zieh einer Hure an den Haaren. * '''Lionel:' Fernando, ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. * Fernando: Ich rede vom Dschungel, Lionel, darüber, der König des Dschungels zu sein. Wie ein Kätzchen, das knallhart reduziert ist, wenn Sie bei der Doggy-Style-Zoohandlung, Downtown, anhalten. Vielleicht brauchen Sie... Ein Welpe ist perfekt dafür. Oder vielleicht sind Sie einer von der langsamen Sorte, wie Ihre Mutter, die DDT hatte, und Sie wollen eine Haustierschildkröte. Hier gibt’s viele Schildkröten. Fernando... wie Meerschweinchen. Aber ich hatte mal ein Date mit einer Italienerin und sie mochte es nicht. Außerdem schmecken sie nicht wie echtes Schweinefleisch. Mein ganzer Mund ist danach komplett haarig. Da komme ich mir sofort wieder vor wie in den 60ern. Die Frauen, sie sind so behaart. Denen scheint Rasieren egal zu sein. Kommen Sie zu uns, Fernando wird schon etwas finden, mit dem Sie schmusen können. Ich garantiere es Ihnen. Spielen wir einen schönen Song. * Lionel (frustriert):' Das ist MEIN Spruch! Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (1986) Seine Karriere begann wahrscheinlich in den 80ern, wo er in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Moderator bei dem Radiosender Emotion 98.3 ist, ein Sender, der sich auf Schmuselieder spezialisiert hat. Schon damals redete er viel über Liebe und „Leidenschaft machen“. Außerdem hatte er noch einen Werbespot am Start: Er macht Werbung für den Laden „Medallion Man“, einen Fachhändler für Herrenschmuck. Dies ist im Kontext eines Running Gag zu sehen, denn in fast jedem Radiosender von Vice City wird für jeweils ein zur entsprechenden Musik passendes Kleidungsgeschäft geworben. Beschreibung Werbespot * '''Fernando:''' Hallo, ich bin Fernando Martinez. Sie wissen sicher, dass ich ein sehr emotionaler Mann bin. Manchmal werde ich auf der Straße angehalten und gefragt: „Fernando, warum krieg ich keine Frauen ab? Seidenhemd, behaarter Bauch, genug Rasierwasser, um ein Haustier zu ertränken. Trotzdem interessiert sich keine für mich.“ Ich sage: „Du bist ein ignoranter Trottel. Ohne ein Halsband, das Stärke und Fruchtbarkeit symbolisiert, wird dich keine Frau respektieren.“ Darum habe ich mich mit „Medallion Man“ zusammengetan, ein Laden rund um Medaillons. Medallion Man versorgt Sie mit allem, was maskulin ist. Für den starken, schüchternen Typ haben wir Medaillons so groß wie Radkappen, die für sich selbst sprechen. Wir haben sogar singende Medaillons für den Casanova, der weiß, dass Musik der Antrieb der Liebe ist. Meine alten Abflüsse, große Häuser, Windeln, was immer Sie wollen – wir haben das passende Medaillon für Sie. Nicht vergessen: Frauen wissen: Wer kein Medaillon trägt, kann auch keine Familie tragen. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992) Aus ungenannten Gründen verließ er Florida, um an die Westküste zu ziehen. Dort lernt er wahrscheinlich die Moderatorin der „Lonely Hearts Show“ kennen, Christy Macintyre. Ihre Beziehung endete aber, wie man glaubt, tragisch, herauszuhören, wenn Fernando die „Lonely Hearts Show“ anruft und Christy sagt, „I told you leave me alone“ (dt. Du sollst mich doch zufriedenlassen). Er reißt daraufhin die Sendung an sich und lockt Christy aus dem Studio, indem er ihr Auto anzündet. Am Ende der Sendung scheinen sich beide aber wieder zusammenzuleben und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Christy und Fernando wieder ein Paar werden. Grand Theft Auto III (2001) miniatur|„Fernando’s New Beginnings“-Werbung aus dem [[Liberty Tree]] miniatur|Eine Anzeige aus dem [[Handbuch (III)|Handbuch]] Sein Geschäftszweig in GTA III ändert sich und nun ist er so eine Art Zuhälter, was er allerdings in einem Chatterbox-Interview mit Lazlow Jones abstreitet. Beide geraten in einen tierischen Streit und Lazlow schmeißt ihn aus seiner Sendung. Ein Werbespot existiert aber auch hier für „Fernando’s New Beginnings“, die Eheberatung, die auf Chatterbox in die Kritik geriet. * '''Fernando Martinez:''' Ist aus Ihrer Ehe die Luft raus? Fehlt in Ihrem Liebesleben ein wenig Schwung? Haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht, der Monotonie der Monogamie ein bisschen Abenteuer hinzuzufügen? Hallo, ich bin Fernando Martinez, der Gründer von Fernando’s New Beginnings, eine revolutionäre neue Art, Ihre Ehe zu retten. Wir verstehen, dass zwei Kinder und eine Hypothek das Feuer aus Ihrem Leben nehmen. Mit unserem Drei-Phasen-Programm werden Sie das Romantische wieder für sich entdecken... Garantiert! * '''Phil: Hi, ich heiße Phil. Ich hab drei Kinder, zwei Autos und eine Hypothek. Mein Liebesleben ging den Bach runter, jedoch vor dem Autounfall meiner Frau. Dann rief ich New Beginnings an. Danke, Fernando, ich bin immer noch verheiratet. Aber mittwochnachmittags treffe ich immer Barbara beim Motel bei der Mautstraße. * Fernando: Sehen Sie? Das Feuer... es ist zurück. Phils Ehe... gerettet. Und seine Kinder werden einen Vater haben, den sie bewundern können. Rufen Sie New Beginnings noch heute an... cinco, cinco, cinco – nueve dos, nueve dos. Sie werden ein Wunder erleben, ich garantiere es! Fernando’s New Beginnings ein Ende wird bei uns... zu einem Neuanfang! Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) In GTA IV selbst hat Fernando keinen Auftritt. Besitzer der Episodes from Liberty City dürfen sich dagegen über den exklusiven Radiosender Vice City FM freuen, der von Fernando Martinez moderiert wird. Dieser Sender spielt, worauf der Name schon hindeutet, Musik der 80er-Jahre. Grand Theft Auto V (2013) Im Jahr 2013 in GTA V und GTA Online moderiert er auf WCTR die „Fernando Show“. Fußnoten en:Fernando Martinez Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:Radiopersönlichkeiten Kategorie:Zuhälter Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen